Eihpos the Hedgehog: Iblis Unleashed
by Soapy Water xx
Summary: Sonic and the gang meet the mysterious Eihpos, who is almost identical to Sonic. Who is she? Where did she come from? And why does she seem to know so much about The Flames of Disaster? Rated T because I'm paranoid. First Sonic fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue **_

Night fell quickly upon Central City – as always. The sun disappeared behind the white fuzzy clouds and the sky turned pink as the sun set. If anybody was looking to the west, they would have been met by a truly spectacular view, but of course, who would want to look at the view in Central City?

The night fell faster, ebony replacing the pink skies and most of the citizens living in Central City were asleep by this time. However, several were still awake, whether they had business to attend to, or if they just couldn't sleep.

One of these was a certain bat – named Rouge. Rouge had just been discharged from one of GUN's meeting buildings, alone. She hadn't been briefed on her latest mission there, but she had been sent to another top secret location, which she had been told was a small bar just off of the Main Street.

Of course, Rouge scoffed at this – _'A bar? That's their idea of a 'top secret location? I swear to god that my boss is starting to loose his crackers!'_ – But went anyways, thinking vaguely of the mission that she was about to complete, and wondering if there were any jewels, or jewel thieves involved.

Jewels were Rouge's forte. Rouge was an ex-jewel thief, and a very good one at that. GUN had recruited her simply because of her knack for finding things quickly and simply, a talent that was very rare within the forces during that time period. Rouge happily accepted the job, of course, and her pay was very good.

Rouge often missed the old days, when she would be stealing a jewel, returning to her home, packing her things and moving to find another, but she appreciated the fact that a.) What she was doing was good for the country and b.) Her new job was well paid, with a house involved and the excitement was still there anyway.

Rouge flew to the little bar quickly. She'd deeply considered stealing her boss's Lamborghini but as they considered it she felt quite mean, and so she decided to fly to the bar instead, thinking vaguely that she hadn't flown for a long time and quite frankly, she missed the rush that flying brought.

Once Rouge arrived at the bar, she gracefully landed beside the door and checked herself over – she wanted to look decent for her company, especially if it was who she thought it was… not allowing herself to be distracted, Rouge glided into the bar and looked around as the heat from the open fire hit her.

There were only about ten customers in the bar, all of them sober. There was nobody there that she could see being part of GUN, and Rouge vaguely wondered if she'd been stood up, in a weird kind of way. Glancing around again, Rouge looked into a corner and was met with a pair of ruby red eyes.

She knew those eyes. The eyes of Shadow the Hedgehog met Rouge's and Rouge couldn't hold back a grin which she hastily turned into a smirk as she glided over to Shadow and sat down opposite him, watching the black and red Hedgehog finish his drink, which was just a bottle of water.

"Figured they'd send you," Shadow was nonchalant and he tried not to meet Rouge's eyes too often. That bat always seemed to know what people were thinking and feeling, just through eye contact.

"Gee Shadow, it's lovely to see you too," Rouge sounded sarcastic, but when Shadow glanced up at her, her eyes were clear, deep blue and Shadow felt as if Rouge was penetrating his very soul. He worked to shake off those feelings.

"Maybe we can get down to business," Shadow said, standing up and throwing Rouge a scornful glare. Rouge rolled her eyes and stood up gracefully. Her wings spread out and she playfully raised one eyebrow at Shadow.

"Maybe we can. I didn't come down here to chat," Rouge's voice was so cold that Shadow felt himself shiver slightly. He didn't like the edge to her voice, but he said nothing, thinking vaguely of politeness and trying to think of what his old best friend, Maria, would do in this kind of situation. _Smile and walk away, probably._

Rouge seated herself comfortably and Shadow didn't move an inch. Rolling her eyes, Rouge glared at Shadow. She tried to act don't-care-ish when she was in Shadow's presence, and her façade certainly had Shadow himself fooled – in fact, Rouge would have been shocked if she knew that Shadow thought she hated him.

"Brief me?" Rouge asked suddenly, all business. She leaned her elbows on the table and cupped her chin with one hand. Shadow's ears rose visibly and he leaned back a little, putting his water bottle down as he opened his mouth.

"A few days ago at base Commander Jacobs caught a signal of energy unlike anything we've seen in a long time moving across the coast of Wave Ocean at Sonic speed. The energy patterns were traceable but by the time we got a batch of agents down there, there was no sign of anything or anyone.

"We saved the energy patterns and found a matching template to the energy readings, and let me tell you, you're going to love this," Shadow flashed Rouge a brief grin, but Rouge was too occupied by the mission details to return it. "The energy readings are matching the _blue Chaos Emerald." _

Rouge's expression turned down into a frown as she glanced at the door and she looked none other than puzzled before she replied to Shadow in a quiet voice, all joking and flirty ideas gone from her devious mind.

"But doesn't Sonic have the blue Chaos Emerald?" Rouge finally asked, breaking the long and awkward silence. Shadow seemed pleased Rouge had asked this and nodded, leaning in again to resume his briefing.

"He does. This emerald is identical to the emerald Sonic has, but it's different in a physical way. It's turquoise blue, not dark blue like the emerald Sonic has. Trivial I know, but it's the only difference we can find."

"It's the same, only its light blue?" Rouge summed up. Her voice was sarcastic – she obviously didn't believe this, but at the same time, she had to. The story made sense, but Rouge didn't have the first idea on how to go about collecting the light blue Chaos Emerald that they had discovered.

Shadow nodded briefly and threw down three dollars for the water and the time in the bar. Shadow gestured to the door and Rouge stood up, waiting for Shadow to grab his long, black trench coat and followed him to the door, trying to ignore the creepy barman, who kept winking and staring at her.

"Come on Rouge, there are still some minor details that General Jackson needs to discuss with you up in the main HQ… I'll answer any questions you have on the way there…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Please review! I was so pleased that one author decided to favourite me and my story! Thanks keyking24! Read and review! **

_**Chapter 1 – In which Sonic meets the Blue Blur**_

It was just another day on Wave Ocean. The sun had risen in the east and was now shining brightly onto the multicoloured rocks, showing different colours embedded in the usually charcoal black rocks and the sand, the golden grains sparkling too, occasionally being flung into the turquoise sea by the wind. Wave Ocean was the image of peace.

_Until the Blue Blur arrived. _

The Blue Blur wasn't actually a blue blur - she was a hedgehog, perhaps the fastest hedgehog alive. She circled around Wave Ocean twice, before spinning up into the air, flying straight through one of the many rainbow hoops around the island, and onto the beach.

The blue blur had stopped now, and was seated beside the sea. It was a female, and she was a Hedgehog, staring out into the water and trying to determine how deep the water was, and if there were any crabs underneath the surface. The Hedgehog was terrified of crabs, and water, though she would rather die than admit it. She was brave when it came to anything else, apart from deep water and crabs.

She was beautiful too. Turquoise quills with a strange white flower birthmark on her main quill. Her eyes were dark blue and they contrasted oddly with her quills. She wore a blue top with white shorts and blue and white running shoes. It was obvious what her favourite colours were…

The Hedgehog took off her shoes and left them on the shore, before she waded into the water uncertainly. She was starting to have second thoughts about getting in, but it was too late to turn back, and she would rather die than be publicly humiliated by wading straight back out of the water again.

The Hedgehog swam out into the water slowly, and then a grin slowly spread across her face. She started swimming around the island so fast that – once again – she became a turquoise blue blur, only a shade lighter than the tone of the ocean blue sea that swirled in waves around her.

The hedgehog finally slowed, becoming a Hedgehog once more as opposed to the usual neon blue blur. She smiled and laid on her back, floating on the cool water's surface and looking up into the cotton wool like clouds. Anything flying above wouldn't have noticed the blue hedgehog lying on the water's surface with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face, enjoying the silence.

She finally opened her eyes again and pulled out a turquoise blue chaos emerald from her pocket. It glimmered in the sunlight and the hedgehog smiled and tapped the emerald, curiosity replacing the peacefulness on her face as the emerald started to glow on and off, indicating electronics nearby.

_What kind of technology could you find on a beach for crying out loud? I'm the only person on this yellow rock… _the hedgehog swam to the shore and watched the chaos emerald pulse and glow as she walked. She was determined to find out what the foreign technology on the island was.

A few minutes later, the hedgehog came to a hidden entrance carved into a large, hollow rock. Confused, she glanced up and then down at the height and width of the spherical rock, judging its height and width on the inside before she entered, cautiously.

What she saw inside the rock wasn't to be expected at all. It wasn't just one piece of technology; it was several, all large robots marching around in a circle. All of the robots froze as they saw the hedgehog and – _damn it – _they all started towards her.

The blue blur wasn't stupid. As soon as she saw the robots she immediately touched her chaos emerald and turned invisible to the robot's eyes. Holding her breath, the hedgehog watched the robots start towards her and she instantly thought of the challenge in them, relishing it instantly.

The hedgehog immediately jumped freely into the air, letting go of her invisibility, curling up into a ball and bouncing straight towards the first robot's head. The head detached from the body immediately, and the blue blur span around in mid air, heading straight for the second robot. She continued this until all five robots had been eliminated, barely two seconds after she had first been sighted.

_Too easy. _She rolled her eyes as she looked at the robots' remains, and then walked forwards, wondering who the robots belonged to, why they were there, and what they were searching for, or guarding. Inquisitiveness was one of the blue blurs main traits, and she started forwards, looking around for any signs.

_Nothing. Damn robots hadn't left a trace. _She walked over to the edge of the cave and immediately grabbed the wall, realising there was a drop into a deeper part of the cave, also covered with robots. There were several computers on the far wall, and the blue blur judged how easy it was to get to the other side.

_Quite. They look the same as the robots I just took down, only there are more down here. What, four seconds best? _The blue blur smirked and dived straight down into the pit, spinning mid air and spinning wildly towards the first robot, deflecting off of it and defeating it instantly, before spinning again, straight towards the second robot. It didn't take very long until all ten robots had been defeated, and there were only two more robots guarding the main computer system, different models this time.

They were both painted red with black guns that fired rapidly. The blue blur hid behind a crate and judged what the robots could do quickly. _The crates haven't been destroyed yet, meaning that the guns are fast but weak. Even if I was shot by them, it probably wouldn't seriously injure me… _

With new heart, the blue blur leapt above the crate and went spinning into the first robot, realising it was tougher than it looked. She bounced into the second robot and there was no affect. Worried now, the blue blur stood up and looked at the robots before spinning off to the side, feeling blood trickle down a part of her fur…

_Damn it. _She cursed inwardly, picking her few favourite curse words to yell out in her mind, when suddenly the robots stopped shooting at her. There were two metallic clanks and the sound of something falling to the ground, before the blue blur turned around to look at her saviour.

He was a hedgehog, and he was blue - just like her, though he was much darker, not turquoise. This hedgehog grinned widely at the blue blur, sticking both thumbs up with enthusiasm before turning towards the computer mainframe and deliberately pressing the big red button, instantly stopping all systems.

"Thanks," the first hedgehog said, rueful. She returned his grin, before giving him a thumbs up, still smiling. She'd never met another hedgehog like her before.

"No problem," the second hedgehog replied. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. I guess you've heard of me before, right? Not many people haven't! I'm famous around here," he grinned.

"Never heard of you," she told Sonic, a grin on her face. "I'm new around here…"

"What's your name?" Sonic asked curiously. He turned suddenly, yelling up to the open sky above: **"Tails! Get down here, everything's done, the computer's shut down!" **

"Okay Sonic!" came the distant reply of Tails 'Miles' Prower. The blue blur looked up, eyes narrowing in confusion, though she said nothing, thinking about whether to lie to Sonic or not. She was known for many things, and not all of them were good.

But her resolve tightened as Sonic turned back to her.

"I'm Eihpos," she said boldly. "Eihpos the Hedgehog."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2 – In which Rouge meets Eihpos **_

After a long day at work, trying to trace the new supposed Chaos Emerald, and scouring Wave Ocean several times, searching for the Emerald, Rouge called it a day and went back home to her flat, thinking vaguely of sleep and perhaps some cold pizza before she went to bed.

Agent Shadow had been working alongside her for most of the mission, and Rouge disliked it. It wasn't that she hated Shadow, because that wasn't true – she liked him a lot more than she should have done – it was that her feelings for Shadow got in the way of working and completing missions.

Rouge sat on her bed, eating her cold pizza quietly and slowly, a little annoyed. She was the world's greatest jewel thief, and yet she couldn't even detect this so called chaos emerald somewhere on Wave Ocean. It made no sense that there even was another chaos emerald, and Rouge was actually pondering speaking to Knuckles, her arch nemesis, as he was obsessed with the Emeralds.

Sighing, Rouge decided to turn in, and just as she was leaving her flat's living room, somebody pounded against the door. There was a hate filled, furious yell and the door was suddenly ripped from its hinges, revealing a bright crimson Echidna, his eyes sparkling with anger.

"Rouge!" Knuckles stormed, barging straight into the flat and glaring around the living room. Rouge had ducked behind the sofa and was resisting the urge to groan aloud as the echidna stormed up and down, probably ruining her favourite lounge in his fit of rage.

"My, my, angry are we?" Rouge stood up boldly and looked Knuckles up and down. Knuckles was still furious and he seemed to be resisting the temptation to dive upon Rouge and kill her.

"Just a little," snarled Knuckles in response. "I just got news that GUN has discovered a lone Chaos Emerald floating around Wave Ocean, seeming to be alone. How is that possible, ROUGE, when there are only seven Chaos Emeralds!"

"Alright buddy, calm down," Rouge said playfully. Knuckles continued to glare at the cool and businesslike bat, before he sat down roughly on her settee. There was a crack as one of the springs gave way under Knuckles' weight.

"Talk to me Rouge," Knuckles looked confused now and he sighed and buried his head in his large, spiky fists. Rouge would have felt pity for the echidna if he hadn't torn her doors off of their hinges without a good reason. Knuckles suddenly seemed to realise that the door was open and quickly put it back into place, smashing it into place firmly with his fists before sitting down again and reburying his face in his hands.

"The Chaos Emerald is definitely a Chaos Emerald. We've checked the data several times, all comes up the same as the chaos emerald that Sonic owns, though this wasn't Sonic's emerald," Rouge reeled off quickly. Knuckles obviously knew all of this, he didn't look up once. "But we scoured Wave Ocean and found a single tuft of turquoise fur. We took it back to the lab for analysis, but there's nothing to report yet. I'll inform you if I get any news Knuckles."

Knuckles flashed Rouge a true smile and then dug his hands into his pockets. He pulled out all four remaining chaos emeralds and laid them on Rouge's coffee table. Rouge stared at them in wonder, but she didn't reach out to touch them, knowing Knuckles would probably rip her hand off if she even tried.

"Use this," Knuckles' voice was gruff and suddenly a large, purple chaos emerald had been stuffed into Rouge's hand. Rouge stared from the emerald to Knuckles and back in amazement. Knuckles hated Rouge, no lie, and it was shocking to her that he trusted her with a Chaos Emerald.

"Thanks Knuckles," Rouge said finally. Knuckles flashed a grin but his face suddenly became jokingly stern as he gathered up the rest of the chaos emeralds and stuffed them into his pockets.

"I want that back, it's just for the mission, clear? Make sure it doesn't disappear or whatever whilst you're using it. It'll glow if there's an emerald near, it's the only gem that does that, and it reminded me of you," Knuckles chuckled and then walked out, before Rouge could even respond.

Rouge smiled and looked at the chaos emerald. It was still and purple, nobody would have guessed that this gem and this gem alone could rip the universe into little pieces and then fix it back together perfectly once more.

Rouge turned off the ceiling light and walked towards the stairs again, thinking vaguely of her bed, and wondering if this had all been a dream…

When Rouge awoke, it was evident it hadn't been a dream. The purple emerald was still clutched tightly in her hand, and it was pulsing and vibrating quickly, which was obviously what had awoken her so early.

Grinning, Rouge held up the emerald and it flashed quickly as she pointed it north, once again towards Wave Ocean. Quick as a flash, Rouge bolted out of bed and changed into her work clothes, grabbing her communicator and strapping it firmly to her wrist as she spread her wings and dove from the flat's window, gliding through the city towards the docks near wave ocean.

"Agent Shadow report," Rouge spoke into the communicator as she flew, dodging sky scrapers and flying along at an even pace. She sped up a little, eager to see the chaos emerald and meet who was holding it.

"Agent Rouge?" Shadow's voice came down the line, just as even as it was during the day, not at five o'clock in the morning. The 'Ultimate Life Form' didn't need sleep, Rouge supposed. Ignoring this, she replied to Shadow.

"Yeah it's me, I've got a signal for the chaos emerald and I'm tracing it to somewhere near Wave Ocean, if not on the beach itself. Can you get yourself up there for some backup?" Rouge knew Shadow hated being backup, and his response was a little grumpy, as predicted.

"Yeah, sure whatever, I'll beat you there," Shadow said, and the line went dead. Smirking, Rouge sped up and spread her wings out to their full potential, flying over the docks and now gliding smoothly above the water's surface. It was slightly murky nearer Sole Anna, but Rouge knew Wave Ocean was something else, her experience at the little beach the day before had proved that.

Finally, Wave Ocean came into view. Rouge glided across the sky towards the beach, and saw a speck of black and red skating across the water's surface a little distance from the beach. She instantly realised it was Shadow and sped up, flying full pelt as she remembered Shadow's rocket skates.

When Rouge landed on the beach, she graciously accepted defeat. Shadow smirked at her loosing the race, but said nothing, watching her carefully as she put a hand into her pocket and then pulled out her newly acquired purple Chaos Emerald.

"Whoa," Shadow voiced. It took a lot for him to express any kind of emotion apart from sullenness and sadness, sometimes grumpiness or anger. "Where did you get that? Been stealing again Rouge?"

"No," Rouge scoffed. "Knuckles paid me a visit last night and told me that this little gem would help me locate the newest Chaos Emerald. Come on Shady, we don't have time to gossip around here…"

The two beings searched everywhere on the island, finally coming to a hidden cave. Shadow glanced into the cave and saw several of Dr. Egg-man's robots hovering around the cave – warehouse. Nodding at Shadow, Rouge grinned and did a spin, disappearing with her chaos emerald. Shadow looked a little irritated.

**BAM. **

Everything in the cave was silent for a second, and a cloud of smoke came from the entrance. Suddenly, Rouge the bat appeared at the entrance and tapped Shadow on the shoulder, grinning broadly as she gestured for him to come inside. Grumpy, Shadow followed Rouge into the cave.

"Whew," Shadow voiced, staring at the complex computer consoles. The machinery was working at light speed and Shadow was trying to deactivate the systems without blowing Wave Ocean up in the process.

Rouge was sat by his side in one of the chairs, sighing as she span around. This wasn't the mission they'd been asked to complete, and quite frankly, Rouge wanted to find the Chaos Emerald and its owner. She wondered vaguely who it could be, and finally stood up, facing Shadow as her resolve hardened.

"I'm going to search for this Chaos Emerald," Rouge told him. "If I'm not back in an hour, or I haven't reported in, then send a search team, and if I have, well then… don't follow me," she smirked and walked out of the cave, leaving Shadow a little stunned. His expression clearly said that his feelings for her were growing.

Rouge walked aimlessly along the beach for a little while, until she ran into a huge crowd of Egghead's robots. Sighing, Rouge twirled in mid air and threw several bright pink bombs towards the first robot, destroying it instantly.

The first batch of robots was easy to destroy, they were just minor distractions, and Rouge quickly eliminated them all. However, once she had destroyed the first load of robots, another three appeared, all a lot bigger and better made.

Rouge lobbed more bombs at the first robot, but the robot fought back valiantly and shot Rouge in the arm, making her gasp very quietly and cup the link from her shoulder to her body, feeling warm blood trickle down her arm.

Suddenly, a bright blur of neon blue appeared in front of her and knocked the first robot – the one that had shot her – straight into another, both of them exploding instantly. The blur of blue didn't pause, and picked up both robots' debris, throwing the pieces of destroyed robot at the final robot, which exploded in a burst of flames shortly after the first two.

"You alright?" the blue blur had stopped moving now, and it obviously wasn't Sonic. This hedgehog was bright turquoise; she was almost glowing with the colour. Her quills were the same, one with a white flower birthmark on it. The hedgehog was grinning broadly with blue eyes and wearing a blue top with white shorts.

And in one hands, the lone, new hedgehog held a bright, glowing turquoise Chaos Emerald, which was spinning and pulsing wildly in her hand. The hedgehog smirked as she realised what Rouge was looking at.

"Fine," Rouge recovered herself. "Agent Rouge of GUN. Pleasure to meet you, thanks for that, it would have been a lot worse if you hadn't arrived when you did," Rouge was sincere as she admitted that she would have probably been more seriously injured if the hedgehog had arrived late.

"Pleasure's all mine," the hedgehog replied. "I'm Eihpos the Hedgehog, this is my Chaos Emerald, and I'm new in town. I'm guessing you know the other guy or gal that has the other emerald? My gem's been going crazy all morning."

"Yeah, I do," Rouge smirked and pulled out her emerald. Eihpos' eyes focused on something Rouge couldn't see and her expression suddenly brightened, coming back to the present as she eyed Rouge's chaos emerald.

"It likes you," Eihpos grinned at Rouge, who looked confused. Eihpos quickly explained. "If a chaos emerald likes you, it'll stay with you no matter who tries to nick it, steal it or whatever. If it doesn't like you, it will go willingly. Here, watch."

Eihpos took Rouge's emerald and ran off, slowly with it. A second later, the emerald had escaped from her grasp and was flying back towards Rouge, planting itself in her hands firmly as Rouge gaped openly. Eihpos smiled.

"Wow," Rouge said finally. "I didn't know Emeralds could get attached," she chuckled and held her emerald up to the sky, watching it glimmer. After a pause, Eihpos spoke again, quietly.

"If you don't mind my asking… who gave you the emerald? You've got it recently, I can tell in the way you're holding it. You're being careful with it, as if it's not yours to keep. You're new to the emerald business," Eihpos reeled off. Rouge was shocked at her amount of perspective.

"I got it last night, an old… friend dropped it off. I was having trouble locating you – that's why I'm here – and he dropped in with the emerald. He told me it would be easier to find you, and that the gem would glow if it detected another in the immediate area around," Rouge finished.

"I see," Eihpos mused. "Will he want the emerald back? And have you been friends for long? You stuttered a little when you said the word friends, which makes me think that you're acquaintances as opposed to friends."

"Yeah… acquaintances rather than friends. I'm friends with his friends, pretty much. We just get along," Rouge replied. "I don't know what he's going to say when he realises he can't take the emerald back. He's going to kill me – he doesn't have a very even temper."

"Don't worry. If he tries to hurt you and you have the emerald, you'll be fine. There's nothing to it, just trust the emerald and the emerald will trust you. Now, I'm guessing you have a job to do? Am I to be arrested or whatever for carrying around a foreign Chaos Emerald, or do your employers want to try and analyse the emerald?"

"I don't know. I've got to take you back to HQ though, those are my instructions. Anyways, I don't suppose you'll come quietly? It'd save me a lot of paperwork, and hassle," Rouge grinned.

"Not really," Eihpos sighed. "I don't like HQs or Police stations or whatever. They make me feel small and insignificant. Can't you tell your work that I escaped or something?"

"Sorry," Rouge laughed. Eihpos grinned and stood up, shaking her quills back with a roll of her eyes. She chuckled quietly with Rouge and they both stood up facing one another from a distance.


End file.
